Déclaration amoureuse
by Crazy Av
Summary: Adrien après une intense et longue réflexion, avait pris la décision de se déclarer.


**Yoooo me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence, je suis pas morte xD j'ai écris ce charmant os pendant une pause x) enfin une pause c'était un mercredi quand mon prof de grammaire était pas là x) du coup j'en ai profité, mais trêve de blabla l'inspiration était présente ** Je vous propose donc un petit quelque chose qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'a moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aime tous !**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils connaissaient leurs véritables identités, Adrien avait été si heureux que sa Lady soit Marinette, il avait senti le bonheur et la joie l'envahir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène quand à elle avait été si surprise, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire tant la situation lui avait semblé incroyable, la gêne l'avait submergée, mais le jeune adonis aux cheveux d'or s'était empressé de rassurer la jeune fille, lui assurant qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit Ladybug et non une autre personne.

Alors passé ces événements riches en émotions fortes,

la complicité qui unissait déjà fortement le duo se renforça et devint plus solide que jamais.

Cependant en plus de leur parfaite entente, leurs sentiments avaient évolué eux aussi.

Adrien, après une intense et longue réflexion, avait pris la décision de se déclarer. Il avait tourné en rond pendant des heures et des jours en imaginant du plus merveilleux scénario de sa vie, à la plus catastrophique des situations. Et autant dire que Plagg s'était allègrement amusé du comportement du jeune blond.

Mais le jeune blond lui avait assuré avec détermination qu'il le ferait et qu'il réussirait avec la jeune brune de ses rêves. Cependant, il était terrifié, mais heureux et euphorique en même temps. Adrien était prêt à dévoiler ses sentiments.

Lui et Marinette continuaient leurs patrouilles le soir afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien dans la ville lumière.

A son plus grand bonheur cette soirée avait était relativement calme, du moins si on ne comptait pas le sauvetage d'un chaton coincé dans un arbre.

Le jeune Agreste avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée, vous savez ce moment qui se présente à nous. Quand ont sait que c'est le bon.

Sa Lady était tranquillement assise sur le rebord d'une des gigantesques poutres en fer de la plus élégante dame de France, j'ai nommé la Tour Eiffel.

Un vent léger se leva et fit danser les mèches de jais de Marinette sous le regard admiratif ainsi qu'envoûté du jeune éphèbe aux cheveux d'or.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille et commença à parler.

-Ma Lady, depuis que nous savons l'identité de l'autre, beaucoup de choses ont changé, notamment notre complicité, mais il y a aussi mes sentiments qui ont évolué, tu me passes constamment à l'esprit je pense sans arrêt à toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, de t'entendre rire, te voir sourire, prendre soin de toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi Marinette. Je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps, tu es courageuse, têtue, adorable, généreuse, un peu maladroite. Mais ça fait ton charme, tu es à l'écoute des autres, tu fais en sorte de tout faire pour les autres, tout ce qui fais qui tu es, fais que je suis amoureux fou. Dit-il avec une belle couleur carmin sur les joues. Je t'aime Marinette et ce plus que tout, si tu savais à quel point mon cœur bat la chamade quand tu es à mes côtés. Ta présence seule suffit à me faire bondir le cœur et sourire. Je ne t'aime pas seulement parce que tu es Ladybug, dit il répondant aux doutes de la jeune fille. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, pour toi... toute entière... Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée que je t'ai donné mon parapluie, j'ai eu une amie, mais plus tard je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ma Lady. Si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés je...ajouta t'il avec une certaine difficulté, la voix vibrante, je comprendrais... je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer, l'amour ne se commande pas. Alors je respecterais tes sentiments.

Adrien avait dévoilé ses sentiments, enfin. Il avait parlé un longuement devant Marinette qui l'avait écouté.

A présent ses joues arboraient des magnifiques couleurs rosées, ses yeux céruléens d'un bleu azur des plus pur ne pouvaient se détacher du blond aux yeux d'émeraude qui s'était déclaré.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir ses joues rougies chauffer sa peau, comment pouvait elle rester silencieuse devant le garçon dont elle était folle amoureuse depuis toujours L'émotion l'avait envahie.

Son corps bougea et parla pour elle, elle enlaça le jeune Agreste pour le serrer contre elle et réussit à murmurer à l'oreille avec tendresse « Je t'aime » au garçon de ses rêves.

Adrien sentit alors un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, le bonheur et la joie l'envahissaient, il était si heureux.

Il était en ce moment même l'homme le plus comblé de la terre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun se plongea dans le regard de l'autre, leur visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour enfin se rencontrer, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un doux et tendre baiser qui les électrisa, ils en voulaient plus, alors le baiser au départ doux, s'intensifia dans un baiser fougueux rempli d'amour. Mais malheureusement après un moment l'air vint à leur manquer et ils durent se séparer à contre cœur.

-Je t'aime tant, dirent t'ils d'une même voix, éclatant de rire ensemble, avant de s'embrasser encore et encore sur la Tour Eiffel devant la pleine lune qui était leur témoin silencieuse.

* * *

 **Hé ouaiiiiiissss x) me revoilà après un lonnnnnnnnnnnnnng moment d'absence, mais que voulez vous je suis entrée à la fac et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire x), mais bon j'ai eu de la chance l'inspiration était là alors j'en ai profité ** et je vous ai pondu ça, prenez ça comme un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure x) je suis même pas certaine de pouvoir faire un os pour Noël XD tellement je manque de temps avec les révisions de mes partiels. Mais bon ** en espérant que cet os vous ai plus autant qu'à moi ** je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël *w* et merci a toi Hahn tah Yhel pour ta correction ****


End file.
